A Child Of Legends
by SlayerOfShadowsAndDragons
Summary: Mike was living a regular life in a regular world, but then his parents were killed in a car crash, leaving him as the only survivor. He has an arm and a leg amputated while his face is partially destroyed. He makes a wish, and it is granted. What will happen in this new world? What challenges will he face? Rated M for Intense Violence and Language. Lemons may be put far into story
1. Chapter 1: A Tragedy and a New Beginning

Uploaded 3/16/14

A Child of Legends

**The first chapter has been edited. I needed Mike to have a tragic past, and I felt like I could do better, so if you want to read it, I only changed the first few paragraphs. Everything else stayed the same.**

**Disclaimer- I, SlayerOfShadowsAndDragons, do not and will never own the rights to the Pokémon Franchise.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

'**Evil Thought'**

'_Telepathy'_

Short Time Skip oOo (minute/s, hour/s, day/s)

Long Time Skip oOOOo (week/s, month/s, year/s)

Chapter 1: A tragedy and a new beginning

3rd person POV

Mike was nothing but a regular boy in a regular world. Nothing exciting ever happened around him, which is why he never looked towards the future. He was 5'6" and 14 years old. He was slightly overweight, weighing around 190 pounds. His father had diabetes and he had a risk of getting it too, but at an earlier age. His friends called him 'Shadow' since his ability to sneak up on people and disappear just as quickly was unnatural. He was always in a good mood, despite what he was going through. That is, if you didn't take your time to get to know him.

On the inside, Mike was a suicidal teenager. He had many traumatizing events happen in his life, which left him as an empty shell of his former self. When he was about 7 years old he witnessed his uncle's murder. When he was about 10, his grandma died in her sleep by throwing up in her sleep, with Mike watching. A few days later, his grandpa hanged himself, not knowing Mike was watching. Those things weren't as bad as the most recent. The most recent one had been enough for his parents to get a psychiatrist to stop Mike from becoming obsessed with finding the culprit. Last year, the most tragic thing so far happened.

_Flashback Begin_

One day, Mike was walking with his 9-year old sister to school. He always watched out for his sister, and was doing just that at the time. Because of this, he never saw the baseball bat swinging towards his head. The bat struck hard, earning a sickening crunch from Mike's head. Mike hit the ground but his momentum had caused him to land with his face towards his sister. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was his sister screaming and a man saying, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. In fact, I'll do something you'll like very much."

The next day, Mike woke up in a hospital bed with a nurse by his side. He tried to get up, but the nurse pushed him back down, telling him not to get up. He complied, but asked, "Where's my sister?" The nurse's face showed that she was shocked, and that was enough for him to realize what happened. His sister was missing, and he had failed to protect her. "She's missing isn't she?" asked Mike. The nurse nodded, and Mike felt his anger rush out. He quickly got out of the bed, ignoring the nurse's advice, and walked out of the room. Outside the room was a police officer and his parents. All of them had a look of surprise on their face when they looked at him.

"Son, I suggest you going back to the bed," said the police officer. "I don't think so," replied Mike, "not until we find my sister." At the mention of his sister, his parents cringed. "Why did you react like that?" asked Mike. He wished that he hadn't. "We know where she is," said his mother, with tears in her eyes. "Really?" asked Mike with excitement in his voice,"Can I see her?" His parents lowered their heads and his father opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. A silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity. The officer decided to end the silence and spoke, "Mike, do you remember what happened?" Mike nodded and said, "I was hit in the back of the head with someth-" At the mention of his injury, he was forced to grab his head as he felt a jolt of pain. The nurse went to pull Mike into the room, but the officer stopped her. "Mike, we found your sister, but something happened," said the officer, taking his hat in his hands, "Mike... your sister was raped and then killed." The pain in Mike's head vanished at the officer's words. Now, there was denial, anger, and grief. He collapsed into his hands and cried. "I'm sorry Mike, but we never found the culprit either," said the police officer. Those were the last words Mike heard before he fainted from emotional stress.

_Flashback End_

Currently, his parents were driving him to school since the buses were down for the week. His family owed a large sum of money for coming into the United States illegally, even though he was technically legal, so he was making every minute count when it came to education, because he wanted for his family to finally be free from debts. He noticed that the van came to a stop. There was a police roadblock up ahead. "I wonder what's happening," said Mike's mother. "I don't know either, honey," said Mike's father, rather calmly. Mike's father rolled down the window to ask the officers what was going on.

"What's going on officer?" asked Mike's father. "Just a lunatic driver going through this area. I suggest you move your vehicle somewhere else," said the officer. As soon as the officer finished his sentence, Mike's father began to turn the van. The unexpected happened. A large semi-truck crashed through the police roadblock. It hit the front-right of the van instantly killing Mike's mother and sending his father into a comatose state. Mike wasn't as lucky as his parents. The crash caused the door of the van to bend, crushing Mike's right arm and sending pieces of glass into his left eye. The van flipped, and Mike's seatbelt snapped. He sort of fell from his seat, with his arm still crushed by the door, though now a piece of metal dug into his arm. The car continued to flip, and his left leg eventually had a different piece of metal dig into it. Mike was conscious the entire time. That didn't last long when the car stopped flipping and Mike hit his head on the ground with so much force that he swore he felt his skull snap in two. The came darkness and Mike blacked out.

oOOOo

Three Weeks Later…(Mike POV)

I woke up with sweat drenching my body and all over my bed. 'It was just a nightmare, thank god,' I thought with relief. I noticed that my left eye felt itchy and I couldn't open it. 'Maybe I need to wash my face' I thought I tried to climb out of bed, but when I hopped down, I fell to my left. 'Weird, my body usually doesn't do this,' I thought. I tried to walk, when I noticed that I fell a strange sensation, like when you lose your balance and you can't catch yourself. I looked down, and what I saw made me scream in horror. My left leg wasn't there. Instead, there was a large stump of flesh closed off by extra skin. I tried to grab it to see if this was real, but I only saw my left arm. I looked at my right arm and screamed again. I went to the mirror in the bathroom as fast as I could without falling. I saw my face in the mirror and nearly fainted. The left side of my face was completely and utterly scarred. I couldn't manage another scream. I fell straight to the floor and wept. After about ten minutes of crying, I remembered my parents. I half limped, half crawled, to my door and opened it. Outside of the door were a couple of police and a doctor.

"Hello Mike," said the doctor. "We heard you scream and decided to check on you, but then heard you crying so we left you alone." "Where are my parents," I muttered, still crying softly. "I'm sorry Mike, I really am, but your mother was dead when they reached the car. Your father was in a coma. We did what we could, but he died in his hospital bed. You had an infected leg and arm, and we had no choice but to amputate them, as you've already seen. The nerves in your eye had been damaged, infected and far from repair, so we had to pull out your eye. Tell me, does it itch, even a little?" I nodded. "That is from the infection barely spreading to your face. We would have done a facial reconstruction, but we couldn't do it without money unless it was absolutely necessary. I believe you know about your, ahem, family's financial problem." I nodded again, on the verge of crying my heart out. "The man that crashed into your van, he was also the one that killed your sister" said the doctor, "he's in jail now, even though he only got ten years. I believe that he should have been executed for all of his previous crimes, but the jury was most likely bribed." I stood there, shocked at the sentence of the man being so short, and angry at the jury's ability to be bribed. "Well, I see you still need to let the news sink in, so we'll leave you be."

They closed the door and left. As soon as the door closed, I crawled back to my bed and wept. I wept until sleep came like a thief and took my consciousness away.

oOo

I woke up the next morning, but less than happy. In fact, I was furious. I hated this world. It took my parents, the only people who cared enough to stop me from committing suicide, and my sister, and what did it get in return? The man got ten years. TEN FUCKING YEARS! The jury was bribed most likely, and that angered me even more. 'The problem with this world was the money. Money could buy people's opinions and shape them into the complete opposite.' I thought. 'I WISH I COULD LEAVE THIS WORLD AND GO TO ANOTHER!' I shouted mentally.

_'Oh, but you can,'_ said a voice. I look around the room but I don't see anyone. "Hello?" I asked out loud. No response. I asked again but mentally. 'Hello?' _'Hello,'_ said the voice. This was creeping me out. 'Who are you?' _' I have watched you… come outside... three days from now… wish will be granted…' _I didn't understand all of it, but I understood the important parts, at least, I think they were the important parts. Now all I had to do was wait outside, three days from now.

oOo

3 days later… (3rd person POV)

Mike walked outside while supporting himself on a walking stick he had made from the leg of the coffee table in the living room. He had tripped and tried to grab himself, but brought the table down with him and had found the leg still intact. As he walked outside, he felt nervous. 'How do I know I'm not just going insane and making up voices in my mind,' he thought. _'If you were making me up, then why am I here after three days.' _responds the voice. 'Wait, how come I can hear you clearly now?' Mike asked mentally. _'Because I am closer than you think,' _replied the voice. Then a bright light, even brighter than the Sun, appeared, forcing Mike to close and cover his right eye with his arm. Then a thunderclap was heard and the light lowered in intensity, but stayed there. Mike opened his eye slowly to see a sphere floating in the air, a few inches above the ground, completely white.

'What is this?' mentally asked a very shocked Mike. _'This is a portal, and it will let you leave this world,' _replied the voice. 'Tell me your name, or what you are,' Mike demanded. _'I am a god, and I am known as Arceus,' _replied the voice, a bit of irritation in its tone. Mike was as confused as ever, 'Wait, I thought Arceus was a Pokémon, and Pokémon don't exist.' _'Oh, but we do,' _said Arceus, _'we just exist in another universe.' _'What do you mean another universe? Explain!' '_All will be explained when you step through the portal, but it will not stay open for long. I am tearing the fabric of Time and Space in order to even talk to you, but if this portal stays open for too long, it would mean the end of both of our universes,'_ said Arceus, in a tone that told Mike that what he said was the truth.

Mike took as little time to review his two choices. One, he could stay here in this all but cold world of his. Two, he could go through the portal, and have a new life. Maybe even have a new family! That excited him, but then he remembered his parents, how they were victims of a lunatic driver who should have been arrested for life or even executed, but someone had most likely bribed the jury. He swore that he would do everything he could to protect his new family, if he got one. And with that, he stepped through the portal, and it closed once he was completely through. Mike almost immediately regretted his decision.

There was a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach when he walked through the portal. It began to intensify, and then once he thought it had stopped, it grew hundredfold. It felt as if someone had tied a rope to every organ in his body and was pulling through a pit of razor sharp knives. He wanted to scream, but found no breath to scream with. He was experiencing pain, pain that was even worse than the pain he felt when he found out his parents died. Then came darkness.

Mike looked around and saw nothing. He walked forwards, but could feel anything, couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. Then a there was a light, a thunderclap, and a sudden heat in the darkness. Mike began to move towards the source, and saw Arceus himself. "Come, we have many things to discuss," said Arceus.

oOo

Unknown amount of time later (Mike POV)

I couldn't believe the amount of bad luck that I had. This new world I was so eager to venture into, it was nothing like the anime, the manga, or game. It was terrifying. There was a war, a war between humans and Pokémon. There was also a legend among the Pokémon. The legend stated that a human child would appear from another world, and that this child had been suffering in his world. So the child was persuaded to be reborn as a human infant, and would be raised by Pokémon. He would have a pure heart, mind, and soul. He would forgive, give second chances, and end the war between the two sides. The shocking part of the legend was that it said the child would have the injuries similar to my own, and then I understood the purpose of Arceus bringing me here.

"So I will be reborn as an infant?" I asked the Alpha Pokémon. "Yes, but since your current age is 14, and in 7 years you would have been 21, your body will grow three times as fast to catch up. After that, you will grow like any normal human or Pokémon. "Will I keep my memories?" I asked, afraid of losing my joy, but happy about losing sad and horrible memories. "Yes and no. You will lose your memories a few hours after you are reborn, but they will come back over time." I felt a sudden wave of relief and sorrow wash over me. "Will I remember having this talk with you?" I ask. "No you won't, this is a memory that will be trapped here until you are ready, since you cannot know too much about your future." Arceus said, looking towards the non-existent ground. "I understand." "Are you ready," "Yes," I replied with false confidence.

A portal appeared just as last time. The only difference was that this time it was a mixture of pink and blue. "This portal has control over space and time. It will lead you to where you need to go, and it will make you younger after you finish passing through," explained Arceus. I nodded. I began to walk towards the portal, closed my eye and stepped through.

I felt a tugging sensation similar to the one I felt earlier, except it wasn't as bad. Then it changed to a weird feeling. I felt like I was on the rollercoaster I went on when I was young. It was the feeling of falling. I opened my eye and screamed with horror. I was in the night sky, free falling with a few thousand feet below me. I plunged towards the ground, and screamed again. My screaming could have rivaled the roar of a lion.

I felt my body becoming smaller, my bones filling with cartilage lost years ago, my skull separating. My mind, it was trying to leave, trying to leave this poor excuse of a human infant. I forced it to stay with all of my will. I looked down and saw the ground a 60 feet below… 50 feet… 40 feet... 30. I prayed that it would be a quick death.

Then I landed softly on a patch of leaves and grass, much to much shock and surprise. I suddenly burst out crying, but not by choice, more like instinct. I cried and cried from many things: from fear of falling, from stress, from joy for being alive, and from the pain in my body.

**Authors Note: This chapter had a few mistakes taken care of thanks to BlazingLeviathan, so be sure to check out his story since he deserves a few reviews and followers. Thank you BlazingLeviathan for your help.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Family

Uploaded 3/19/14

A Child of Legends

**Disclaimer- I, SlayerOfShadowsAndDragons, do not and will never own the rights to the Pokémon Franchise.**

**I am experimenting with POV changes, and there will be quite a few in this chapter.**

**Thank you marduk280, noblenoisii, and The Jay Chronicles. Your reviews and support are very appreciated.**

**Remember to leave a review. I always check them at least once a day.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

'**Evil Thought'**

'_Telepathy'_

[Pokespeech]

Short Time Skip oOo (minute/s, hour/s, day/s)

Long Time Skip oOOOo (week/s, month/s, year/s)

Chapter 2: A New Family

**? POV**

**Sunset**

'I have to get away, I just have to,' I thought. We had been running for weeks, and I couldn't tell if we were still being followed or not. We came up to a small lake to our left. _'This looks like a good place to rest for a bit,'_ I told my children telepathically. They both nodded and collapsed on the ground.

I smiled as I ran my three-fingered hands through their hair. My daughter had blue hair, like mine, and orange horns as well. She was what humans called a 'shiny'. My son had green hair and pink horns, like most of his kind. I sat down and breathied in hard. We were running, but from humans and from our tribe.

oOo

After resting for a while, I heard a scream, full of fear and horror. I looked around but couldn't find the source. I thought I had just imagined it until I looked at my children, and they seemed to be looking for it too. _'Momma, what was that noise?' _asked my daughter._ 'I don't know, sweetie,' _I replied. _'It sounded like it came from the thing in the sky,' _said my son. I looked up, and saw a figure falling from the sky.

The figure disappeared from our view and into the forest. _'Momma, shouldn't we go help it?' _asked my daughter. I smiled. 'Just like her to try to help out anybody, no matter who they were.' I thought to myself. I nodded to her and we began walking towards the south, towards the figure. For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were supposed to move away from it, not **towards **it.

I stood still as two figures, way bigger than the first, moved above us and towards the south. I couldn't believe my eyes. I recognized them as the legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. Palkia, the deity of expanding Space. Dialga, the deity of flowing Time. They were both here. I shivered as a sudden realization came to mind. 'Wait, if both of them are here, wouldn't that mean that…' I didn't get to finish that thought as a screeching sound came from the lake behind us, and Giratina, Lord of the Reverse World, came out of the water. 'Oh, shit' I thought as I moved my children and me to cover.

When nothing happened, I got out of cover and used my hand to cover a gasp. Instead of fighting each other, they just floated next to each other. I stood there in shock until I felt many other signatures approaching. I looked up my jaw dropped at what I saw. In the night sky, I saw many other Legendary Pokémon, a few of which I recognized. I saw Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Latios, Entei, Lugia, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Darkrai, Zekrom, Xerneas, and the rest of which I couldn't recognize. I stared at awe at how strange it was for all the legendary Pokémon to be in one place. 'Well not all of them,' I thought. Then a white portal appeared out of thin air, and the Alpha Pokémon came out of it.

'No, no, no, no, NO! If he's here, then this must be too important for me. It must have something to do with that thing that fell from the sky.' I thought. I tried to reach for my children's hands, but I couldn't feel them. I looked around and managed to catch a glimpse of pink horns disappear into the bushes, headed south. I ran after them. Once I caught up to them, I grabbed them by the hand. _'Momma, we want to see what's going on,' _said my son. _'No. We have to go. Its too dangerous for us to be here, especially since Arceus is here,' _I responded. _'Well, something's happening look!' _said my daughter.

I looked and saw just in time as Arceus shot a beam of light into the sky, creating a semi-transparent dome over the area. I walked up to where it landed on the ground and pressed against it. I couldn't go through. I didn't panic, since I could still teleport. I focused on the ground outside the dome, and concentrated. Nothing happened. I tried again. Still nothing. I began to panic, since this meant we couldn't leave the area. I sighed in defeat as I sat down and watched my children. They were trying to see what was going on.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Every Legendary Pokémon in the world surrounded this little area of the forest. This was the only place in the world with two specifications: One, humans weren't near, and two, It was densely populated by different Pokémon. "Come on out, brothers, sisters, and comrades. Today, I am here to begin the fulfillment of the legend, a legend of a human child, which will be raised by Pokémon. He will either stop the war between humans and Pokémon, or he will obliterate the world," said Arceus. Soon enough, many Pokémon appeared from the thick trees and stood still. Arceus began to look at the Pokémon. There was a family of Roserades, a pack of Absols, a tribe of Magmars with a Magmortar as their leader, a tribe of Lucarios, a Zoroark and his family, a flock of Talonflames, and many others. 'Good,' thought Arceus, 'there are a variety of them.' He turned to the legendary Pokémon around him and nodded. At once, they all began to 'chant' in their native shrieks and cries.

**Mike POV**

I saw the Legendary Pokémon begin to move their mouths and speak in weird voices. It sort of sounded like a song of some sort. Then I felt pain spread through my body, as if I was on fire. My mind could handle the pain, because it was nothing compared to the crash back in my world. The only problem was that my body couldn't handle it, and I began to cry and scream in pain by instinct.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The newborn began to scream in pain and agony as strange symbols appeared all over his body, even hovering over the missing limbs, hissing as if it were a fire. Once the Legendary Pokémon stopped 'chanting', Arceus moved closer to the human infant. He gently poked the neck of the boy and the symbols began to move towards the neck. They mysteriously disappeared into the spot Arceus touched and once all the symbols disappeared, a shape burned itself into the child's flesh. He began to cry and scream even louder, until the shape stopped burning. The shape morphed itself until it became the famous Arceus Wheel. This was to hold the powers given to the human, until the time was right. If he used the powers too early, it would destroy his mind, both metaphorically and literally.

Arceus looked at all the Pokémon in the area and spoke, "Here is your legend, comrades. He may seem like a newborn child, but his mind is that of a young adult, at least for now. Since his mind is trapped in this prison known as an infant, he will need a Pokémon to protect him and accept him as part of the family. That is his choice alone. I am not allowed to interfere any longer." With that said, Arceus left through the same portal he came through.

**Mike POV**

The pain finally stopped, but I felt awkward with all the eyes looking me, even the Legendary Pokémon. I looked around at the Pokémon I could go with. I saw a Lucario, which were known for being strong fighters. I was wondering if I should go with him until I remember that I really never was into fighting. I kept looking around. There was a Gengar and a couple of Haunters, but looking at them, I realized that ghost types were very creepy. Looking into the Absol's eyes, I saw he had way too much hate in him. The Magmortar would most likely cook me alive. The Roserade looked nice, but one unintentional poke from her thorn, and I would be poisoned. The Zoroark would most likely judge me too soon and leave me behind. The Talonflames looked comfortable, but being birds, I suspected they migrated. I kept looking around until I came back to the Lucarios, with the Legendary Pokémon still looking at me the entire time. I sighed, 'If I have to chose one of these Pokémon to raise me, then I might as well die right here and now.' Then I noticed two pair of what looked like horns coming out of a pair of bushes. One pair was orange, while the other pair was pink. I became curious and started to half crawl, half limp over to see what these horns belonged to.

**Mewtwo POV**

I smirked as I saw the human child crawling towards a pair of bushes. 'That's right. Go, run away and get killed. That's all you'll ever be good for.' I checked the child's mind and saw that he wasn't afraid, not even a little. Instead, he was curious about something. I looked ahead of him and saw two pair of horns, which most likely belonged to a pair of Ralts. I started to check the minds of the Ralts, and saw that a Gardevoir was near, most likely their mother. I went into her mind and sent her a message. _'Come on out Rachel, and bring your children with you.'_

**Rachel POV**

I watched as Arceus went through another portal, no doubt back to his realm. Whatever he and the other Legendary Pokémon did, I wanted no part of. I sent a telepathic message to my children so we could be as quiet as possible. _'Come on, we have to get out of here now.' 'Momma, what's that?' _asked my son. He sent me a telepathic picture of the child. _'That's a human child' _I responded. _'I thought you said humans were scary. This one's kind of cute, and he's crawling towards us,' _said my daughter. Fear filled my mind as I checked the psychic signatures and found that he was moving towards us. Before I can react, I hear a booming voice in my head, _'Come on out Rachel, and bring your children with you.' _We had been discovered, and by a Legendary Pokémon, no doubt. I grabbed my children's hands and lead them out into the open.

**Mike POV**

I was still crawling/limping my way to the bushes when I intercepted a psychic message. _'Come on out Rachel, and bring your children with you,' _it said. I was wondering how I intercepted it when a blue Gardevoir came out of the bushes holding hands with two Ralts, one blue with orange horns, and one green with pink horns. I assumed that the Gardevoir was their mother. They were humanoid, which reminded me about what I was supposed to do. I became nervous and wondered if they would even accept me as family or outcast me.

Then I remembered that Ralts could feel emotions, so I forced happiness to cover the nervousness. Both Ralts instantly began smiling, but the Gardevoir had a look of indifference. Her eyes held hatred, but not for every being alive, but for humans, and I immediately knew she hated me. I crawled towards the Gardevoir, tugged at her dress, and before she could move away, I hugged her leg so she couldn't move me away. I heard both Ralts giggling as their mother struggled to move me. Once she did, I looked towards the Legendary Pokémon and nodded. I preferred them compared to any other Pokémon in these woods, even if the mother secretly hated me. I chose these Pokémon as my protectors and my family.

The Legendary Pokémon nodded at me, and left as fast as they came, all except Palkia. It quickly used Spacial Rend, creating a bright pink portal next to us. It looked at me and spoke into my mind, 'I sense the Pokémon here becoming angry because of your choice and they will most likely attack. Use this portal if you are in any danger'. I quickly nodded, showing that I received the message, and Palkia left through it's own pink portal. As soon as the portal closed, all the other Pokémon in the area launched their attacks. The Gardevoir quickly held out her hand and a green barrier appeared out of thin air, blocking every attacked. Once it ended, I began to tug at her dress and pointed towards the portal.

**Rachel POV**

I felt the anger of the Pokémon around me, and it fueled my own towards the human child. I was now stuck with him, having heard what Arceus said. Palkia had opened up a portal next to us, even though I didn't know for what. When Palkia left, I felt all the anger held by the Pokémon be released, along with their attacks. There were too many attacks to counter, and I had to defend my children. I used Protect to keep my children from harm, though I didn't really care about the human. After the Attacks ended, he began to tug at my dress and pointed towards the portal.

I held up another protect to defend my children once more from another barrage of attacks. 'If I'm forced to use protect once more, there's a high chance it'll fail.' I thought. Once the attacks ended, I sensed that my children were near the portal. The human was leading them to it. He then proceeded to push them into it. I screamed out in anger and he went in. I did the only thing I could and went through the portal, just as a couple of Hyper Beams hit the ground where I had been standing mere seconds ago.

**Mike POV**

**Unknown Location**

I went through the portal, expecting to be back in the air again, but instead hit solid ground with a soft landing. I felt two pair of arms grab me and set me down to a sitting position. I looked up and saw two smiling Ralts. I smiled right back, but that was short lived as the Gardevoir went through the portal. Then it closed itself as she began to get up. She had even more hatred in her eyes. She walked up to me, and I felt so much fear, I felt the need to curl up into a ball and die. Before she could grab me with her inhuman hands, both Ralts stood in between her and me.

"Ralts, Ra, Ralts," said the blue Ralts. "Ralts, Ralts, Ra, Ralts, Ra, Ra," said the green Ralts. "Gard, Voir, Garde, Gardevoir," said their mother, with a harsh tone. I took the time to take in my surroundings. There was a log cabin nearby, along with a beach, and the ocean could be seen for miles. Then there were bushes near the forest, and looked like they had ripe berries. My head began to hurt. In fact, it felt like it was throbbing. I knew it was a matter of minutes before I lost my mind and that of an infant's replaced it. I crawled towards the sandy beach, and hoping they could read, wrote three words: Mind, Leaving, and Forgetting. Once I managed to finish, I let out a noise loud enough to attract wild Pokémon, if there were any. The Gardevoir and both Ralts looked at me. I pointed my finger towards the sand and fell face first onto the ground. I closed my eye and felt my mind, my memories, and my life slip away and be replaced.


	3. Chapter 3: Horrible Memories

Uploaded 3/28/14

A Child of Legends

**Me: Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated. I had a problem that involved my laptop, school, and the Internet bill. Please don't ask.**

***Door bursts open, revealing a figure with a white dress*******

**Rachel: How could you forget about my children, your viewers, and me?!**

***Grabs my neck*******

**Me: Unless you want to stay with that child for the rest of your life… ACK! I suggest putting me down.**

**Rachel: Fine!**

**Me: Now that that's settled, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Rachel: Alright, fine. SlayerOfShadowsAndDragons does not and will never own the rights to the Pokémon Franchise.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**A/N This chapter will be all in third person POV, even though it states a specific character's POV. It just shows that persons memories and thoughts in a third person POV. Also when it says 3rd Person POV, it shows the general POV. Please tell me if you prefer this style or the style of the first two chapters.**

Speech"

'Thought'

'**Evil Thought'**

'_Telepathy'_

Short Time Skip oOo (minute/s, hour/s, day/s)

Long Time Skip oOOOo (week/s, month/s, year/s)

Chapter 3: Horrible Memories

**Rachel POV**

**5 days after Chapter 2**

Rachel went through his emotions and thoughts for the twenty-third time this week. Like the other times, all she felt was fatigue, calmness and curiosity. 'That'll change soon enough' she thought. It had been 5 days since he showed any kind of abnormal intelligence. He had left three words in the sand. Luckily, she had learned to read the human language when she was younger. 'Mind, leaving, and forgetting. What does that mean?' she thought. Then he had fallen face first into the ground. Rachel and her children brought him into the cabin and left him there for a while. After that, all he ever did was eat, sleep and do his business (which she cleaned up until she found a bag full of diapers. Somehow, she knew just what to do).

Wherever the portal Palkia had taken them, it was in the middle of nowhere. There were rarely any Pokémon around, and they would leave before she could interact with them. 'This place seems too weird, too human. Where in the Reverse World did Palkia send us? Was it to doom us, or to keep us safe in our own little sanctuary?' thought Rachel.

oOo

**15 days later**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel despised the human child. Not because he had done anything to her, but because of what he was. He was a human, and humans were selfish and cruel creatures. They only cared about themselves, taking things and never giving anything in return. Rachel knew this first hand.

_Begin Flashback_

"You bitch! Why is it that every time someone challenges me, you end up costing the match?" shouted a very angry trainer at Rachel. She was a Kirlia, and could do little to defend herself. They had just gone to the Gym and challenged the Gym Leader. Everything was going smoothly until Rachel took the field. That's when everything went downhill.

"Answer me bitch! I thought your species was loyal and strong, but you're weak. You aren't worth anything in this world." He hit her with the whip. She screamed and cried. Ever since she evolved into a Kirlia, she wasn't able to defeat a single opponent. "Ever since you came along, I've become a laughing stock!" Her trainer's eyes were stone cold. He hit her back with the whip again. She screamed even louder this time She looked at her fellow Pokémon, who cowered in fear.

She couldn't remember a time where he hadn't beaten her for losing a battle. He used to beat her in private, usually in his room or in an alleyway, but then he learned that most people don't really care. He began to beat her in public, where she looked at any stranger, begging for help, only to be pushed down into the dirt or shoved back towards her trainer.

"You worthless bitch, I'm talking to you!" He lifted the whip, but this time Rachel had the courage to smack it out of his hand with her psychic abilities. He looked at here with shock, then with an evil smirk, and knocked her out with a roundhouse kick to the head.

oOo

When she regained consciousness, she was tied to a table. She looked around and immediately realized something. She was naked. She struggled, but couldn't use her psychic abilities to untie the knots. The only thing she could manage to do was sense emotions, and she sensed a huge emotion spike to her right.

She looked towards her right and froze. There, was her trainer, with the same evil smirk she saw before she was knocked out. He was also naked, with her ballerina-like dress next to him. He walked over to her and whispered with a malicious tone, "I'll teach you to never cross me again."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen and she was powerless. She didn't know what was suppressing her powers. As if reading her mind, he said, "You see that machine over there?" he pointed, with a grin, to a weird device in the corner. "That is called a dampener, and this one specifically dampens the power of psychic types." He finished with an even wider grin. Even more tears, threatened to leave here eyes, and when he saw this, he backhanded her.

"I know you want me inside you, so don't go crying." She began to cry softly. She looked below his face and saw his limp member grow hard. She subconsciously read his emotions and his lust was too strong for her. She began to cry even more as her thighs involuntarily became hotter.

"I knew you wanted this too," said her trainer. He positioned himself to enter her. She began to cry even louder because she was still a virgin. He pulled his hips back. She closed her eyes and braced for the pain. Then the metallic smell of blood filled the air as she felt warm liquid flow over her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her trainer had a green blade going through his chest. The blade was connected a green arm, and that green arm was connected to a Gallade, who had a scar above his left eye.

The blade slowly slid out of her trainer. His body fell to the ground with a thud as more blood littered the floor. The Gallade walked slowly to her and cut the rope around her arms and legs. "Why did you help me?" asked Rachel. "I am a Gallade. It's my nature to help the weak, especially one of my species," responded the Gallade as he handed over her dress. "Thank you." "It was nothing. The names Lucius," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside. "Rachel," she replied. He grabbed her old trainers pokeball and destroyed it with a thunder punch. "Thanks again, but what do I do now?" "Well, you could always come with me. I live in a village full of Gardevoirs and Gallades, as well as their children." Rachel thought for a bit, but eventually nodded. That day had started horrible, but it had gotten better. It was the day she fell head over heels for Lucius.

_End Flashback_

Rachel wiped a single tear from her face. She had once again gone into her memories. She looked to the bed and saw the sleeping child. She went through his emotions one last time. Never-ending calmness was the only emotion she could sense. She unconsciously smiled at this.

She walked to the window and saw her children playing on the beach. They were smiling and laughing as they walked into and out of the ocean. The green Ralts, her son, was eight years old, while the blue Ralts, her daughter, was six and a half years old. They noticed her through the window for a brief second before continuing to play and chased after one another. It had been a while since she had seen them so happy, and she smiled at this. The smile turned into a frown as she drifted off into another memory. It was the memory of the day she left her home behind.

_Begin Flashback_

The war had broken out about 4 years ago, and Rachel had her son and her newborn daughter. Her mate had gone to fight in the war against humans. It was expected for all males to go fight in the war once they reached their tier-two evolution, which for Lucius, would have been Kirlia. It was also expected for all females to either become nurses and help tend to the wounded or be used for repopulation. This also happened after females reached tier-two evolution. Since Pokémon wanted for the war to end as soon as possible, they would evolve her children and force them to join the war.

She would not allow it, but she couldn't do anything about it. If she tried anything, she would be accused of treason, and killed by the tribe. She started to tear up, but held them back. She had to act, and soon. She couldn't bear the idea of her son getting killed or her daughter being raped. She began to get their stuff together. She had seen humans use boxes called 'suitcases', and had made one out of stone. It wasn't the best design, but it worked. She began packing all the belongings she could take. She woke up her children and told them it was time to leave.

It was the middle of the night, without a moon, so that would let them walk in stealth, she hoped. They walked on the edge of the tribe grounds, trying to stay out of sight. 'So far, so good,' Rachel thought. She would have tried telepathy on her children, but they were not old enough to use it. They reached the tribe gate, and she slowly opened it using her psychic powers. "Going somewhere?" asked a masculine voice behind here. "Damn it!" she said in a low, frustrated tone.

She slowly turned around and saw a Gallade standing a few feet behind her. It was a blue Gallade, one that had tried to mate with her many times since she was also blue. His name was Dolan and he was also the son of the chief. "What do you want?" she asked. He slowly stepped forward and spoke, "You know, if you accept my mating offer now, I won't have to call the others to kill you." She felt her anger building up inside her. He was blackmailing her, and she couldn't do anything about it. "You already know the answer is no, so why even ask?" replied Rachel, holding onto both of her children. "Have it your way," he said, and he blew a horn. Soon all the remaining Gallades appeared and surrounded her.

"What's going on?" asked the chief. "She was trying to run away with her children. We both know that she is now to be accused of treason," said Dolan. "I know that, you idiot. All I want to know is why she was trying to run away," said the chief. He faced Rachel, who was tightly holding her children's hands. "I was trying to run away since I found out that they were going to be taken away from me," she said, at the verge of tears. Seeing her about to cry, the chief said, "I'll make you an offer, we don't have to kill you if you promise to not run away," he paused, "and for you to mate with my son." This made Rachel depression turn into rage. "NEVER!" she shouted in his face. "Then I have no choice. It was nice knowing you," said the chief as he extended his blade and rushed towards Rachel.

Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself for her death, yet it never came. Instead of pain, all she felt was a rush of air in front of her. She opened her eyes, gasped, and almost jumped in happiness. In front of her, was a Gallade with a scar above is left eye, and the chief on the ground. "Lucius," said Rachel. All the other Gallades stepped back in fear. Lucius was said to be so strong that he challenged an entire tribe of Lucarios and won with only his scar. Of course, Lucius had kept this from Rachel, who had no idea how he got the scar.

"Take the children, and run. Don't look back, and don't worry about me," he said calmly towards Rachel. She stood there, not sure how to react to his sudden appearance. "GO NOW!" he shouted, snapping her out of her daze. She nodded, and grabbed her children' hands. They ran, not sure where to go, but they knew that as long as it wasn't there, they would be OK. The last thing she heard before she was out of range was Lucius shouting, "Let's finish this!" Then there was the sound of bone against bone and trees snapping.

_End Flashback_

Rachel found herself crying a waterfall when the memory ended. Because of this, she didn't get to hear the legend, and she didn't know that the Child of Legends was beside her. She then felt something holding on to her. She looked down and saw that during her walk down memory lane, the child had woken up and had tried to get comfortable, and slept on her arm. She pulled away in disgust, causing the child to stumble and fall flat on his face, causing him pain. He slowly got up with his only arm and cried through his single eye. Rachel chuckled at this. "That was for everything your species has caused," she said, knowing he couldn't understand her. She grew an evil smile, and lifted him up in her arms. He reached out towards her, but she stopped him halfway, and slowly pulled him away from her using her powers. He began to tear up, and started to wail. She smiled evilly and put him as far away as she could. She would do this every time she could. It was the perfect revenge for her. If she couldn't take out her anger on grown humans, then she would take it out on this human baby.

She did this for hours. She put him as far as she could, and he would crawl/limp his way towards her, only to be pushed back. Eventually he cried himself to sleep. Once she saw this, she set him on his bed, not wanting her children to get suspicious about the child sleeping on the floor. She didn't want them to know that she secretly tortured the child. "Go fuck yourself, Arceus," she said as she left the child sleeping on the bed.

**Me: Finally, another chapter done!**

**Rachel: Why did you make me seem so cruel?**

**Me: It's my story, and you had a terrible past. How could you not hate humans?**

**Rachel: Exactly!**

***Grabs me and throws me across the room*******

**Me: Wait! Before I go, let me say this to the readers. As of me uploading this, there are 319 views, and yet only 8 reviews, not including mine. Raise that number people, that way I'll know if you guys are genuinely enjoying the story or not. I don't care if it's a flame or just a way of spreading hate.**

**Rachel: Done?**

**ME: Yup!**

**Rachel: Good…**

***Strangles Author until he blacks out***

**Rachel: Don't worry you guys! I'll make sure he uploads the next chapter as soon as possible. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Safe

Uploaded 4/12/14

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. School kept getting in the way and Rachel kept strangling me. Speaking of which, I managed to tie her up. She's in the corner with a gag and a dunce cap on.**

**Rachel: Mmmph!**

***Tries to untie herself with Psychic but fails***

**Me: Good thing I asked for a room filled with Dark Essence. Dark Essence is a sort of poison in the air. It doesn't kill, but limits psychic powers. That'll keep her busy for a while.**

**Disclaimer Time! *Pulls out giant dragon scale* I, SlayerOfShadowsAndDragons, do not and will never own the rights to the Pokémon Franchise.**

**Also I wanted to put someone else's POV other than Rachel so in this chapter there will be a few others.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

'**Evil Thought'**

'_Telepathy'_

Short Time Skip oOo (minute/s, hour/s, day/s)

Long Time Skip oOOOo (week/s, month/s, year/s)

Chapter 4: Not So Safe

**Rachel POV**

**2 Months after Chapter 3**

Rachel looked around the house for the eleventh time today. She had to know every corner of the house, just in case someone or something decided to pay them a visit. Not that it mattered much since there were rarely any Pokémon in the area, but better safe than sorry.

"Hello, Gardevoir," said a masculine voice, mixed with hatred and anger, behind Rachel. Almost immediately, she started sweating bullets. She tried to sense behind her, but couldn't sense anyone. That could only mean one thing. "Dark type," muttered Rachel. Rachel despised dark types. Now that she was part fairy, they couldn't do much, but there was a problem. Fairy types were discovered AFTER she left with Lucius, so she never had the chance to learn a Fairy type attack.

Rachel slowly turned around and came face to face with an Absol. His eyes pierced Rachel's soul. "What is your name?" he asked. She had no choice but to answer, "Rachel." "Ah, Rachel, such a lovely name," he said, with an evil grin. "Who are you? Where are you from?" she asked. "I don't have a name, since I was never caught by a trainer, unlike someone." She realized that in her fear, she had let a bit of her past slip. "As for where I'm from, remember the pack of Absols 2 months ago?" he asked, his grin growing slowly but surely. Realization hit Rachel like a Hammer Arm. "You're their leader, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded and said, "Very good." "What do you want from me?" she asked, trying hard not to show her fear. He grinned. "Well, you see, we want the human child. We want to kill him, as well as you and your children, but I have a proposal. You give us the human child when he is of age, and we spare you and your children." She stood there, motionless, until a question appeared on her mind.

"What do you mean 'we'?" she asked. The Absol smiled. "Smart and observant. Nice, very nice, indeed. You see, what I mean by 'we', is every Pokémon in the forest where the child chose you. We created a pact not too long ago that stated we would not harm one another unless it was a war between tribes. You, of course, are not part of that pact, and the human chose you. We were so overcome with fury, the fact that it would choose an outsider, that we agreed to kill all of you, including the child. I'm giving you a chance to live. We can't kill anything under the age of 9 years, according to the laws between Pokémon. They say that the consequences are so severe that Arceus itself cowers in fear." "You're all insane!" shouted Rachel. She received a Shadow Claw to the leg a few seconds after. "We will return a few times a year to see the child's progress in life. Until then, do as you wish." And with that, the Absol struck Rachel on the face with Shadow Ball, knocking her out.

oOo

**47 Minutes Later**

Rachel woke up with a stinging sensation on her leg and face. She lifted her dress and saw the marks left by the Absol's Shadow Claw. She no doubt had marks on her face as well from the Shadow Ball. She concentrated hard and used Heal Pulse on her leg and face. She started to get up, as a sudden thought came to her. 'This is all that human's fault.'

oOOOo

**4 Months Later**

**Female Ralts POV (Spoiler Alert! Planning on Mike giving her a name later on)**

Ralts smiled as she watched the human infant sleep. He felt so peaceful, so calm, but only she could sense that. Her mother's hatred grew exponentially when around the child, and her brother seemed to avoid him. She, on the other hand, enjoyed being round him. 'Maybe it's because he's a human, and all those stories Momma used to tell us finally got to him,' thought Ralts. Her mother would usually tell them how humans would capture Pokémon and make them fight, turn them into slaves, and that if the Pokémon fought back, horrible things would happen to them. She had a few problems believing that humans are as cruel as her mother makes them sound. One problem was that she knew that this human would never harm her. Not intentionally, at least. She didn't know how she knew this, but she just did. She also knew that males had different "parts" from females, and she knew that the baby was a "he", even though she had never seen him naked.

Another problem was that he, a human, didn't seem very different from baby Ralts. Newborn Ralts sleep for a few months of their life, and then learn how to walk and eat normally after a while. 'Must be longer for humans,' thought Ralts. She unconsciously smiled at the thought of humans and Pokémon being similar. The smile disappeared as quickly as it came as she remembered the many differences in between the two. There were some many of them, that the completely overshadowed the similarities.

She was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard growling. She looked around, but didn't see anyone except her and the human. The growling returned, and it sounded as if it were in front of her. She waited for a few seconds, and it came again. It came from the baby. 'Must be hungry,' she thought. As if confirming her thoughts, the baby began to cry softly. She quickly grabbed a few Pecha Berries and fed it to him. He ate quickly, far more quickly than before. After she fed him, he cried for more. 'His appetite's growing, that's for sure,' thought Ralts. She quickly grabbed more Pecha Berries and began to feed him. After a dozen more, he fell asleep, snoring. She giggled at his cute snore.

"What are you doing?" came a voice behind her. She turned around and saw her brother. "I was feeding him," said Ralts. "You remember what Momma told us about humans right?" he asked. She nodded. He was always like this, trying to get her away from the baby. "Then get away from him." She shook her head as anger filled her and shouted, "I don't care what Momma said or says! He's different! Why don't you give him a chance once he's older! I mean, look at him! He's an infant! He can't hurt us!" Her brother looked at her shocked. She never shouted at anyone unless she was furious, and he knew it. He looked down towards the ground and said, "Your right. I'm sorry. It's just that you're my sister, and I don't want you getting hurt." She nodded, and turned back around to watch the infant.

She looked at him once again, and felt peace, but also felt pity. She didn't know how a normal human looked, but she definitely knew that he wasn't supposed to be missing a few of his limbs. He only had an arm and a leg, but she had a pair of each, and the Ralts line was supposed to be humanoid. The left side of his face was brutally scarred, and he never opened up his eye. "What happened to you?" she asked him. For all she knew, it didn't seem natural for him to appear like this. She wondered how he would react to his unnatural body when he was older. No doubt he would feel shame, and there was nothing she would be able to do to get rid of it. She turned to leave the room, and walked out.

**Mike POV (Still inside infant body)**

Where was he? Mike looked around but all he saw was darkness. He had been wandering around the darkness, with a crutch that he found, for Arceus knows how long. 'Wait… did I just think about Arceus?' thought Mike. He had meant to think, "God knows how long", but that changed. 'Must be a side effect of switching universes or something' he thought. He shrugged it off and began to wander through the never-ending darkness. 'I wonder what this place is anyways' he thought.

As if to answer his question, a voice came out of nowhere, and it said, **'This is our mind, and we are trapped here' **Mike looked around and said, "Hello? Who are you?" A shadow appeared out of the ground, and stood in front of Mike. **'Have you ever wondered why you were always nice or why you never got pissed off at anyone? I am you, but at the same time, I am not. I am where all of your negative emotions go.' **At this revelation, Mike looked through his memories, and indeed saw that he was never angry, even when he should of.

"What do you mean trapped?" he asked. The voice started to laugh evilly and said, **'we were trapped here when your mind was reborn as an infant. I have always been here, but you were trapped here, along with all of your memories.' **"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked a very suspicious Mike. If this being was made from all of his negative emotions went, then why was it telling him this. **'You don't trust me do you? No matter. You see, I am telling you this because I am a part of you, and if you were destroyed, then so would I, and vice versa. So I am going to give you one warning. Try to think things through before you try anything with your mind again.' **Mike nodded, understanding its fear of being destroyed, and acknowledging his own.

The shadow made a gesture that resembled a bow, and it disappeared. Mike continued to walk through the darkness of his mind. 'I don't know why I walk, but I feel like I just need to' thought Mike to himself. Then something unexpected happened. As Mike continued to walk through the darkness, he saw a faint light. He continued to walk towards the light until he came to a crack. It wasn't a crack in a wall or on the nonexistent ground, but a crack in the air. He felt his arm move forward, but before he could stop himself, he touched the crack, and got a major headache. The pain, it was enough for him to reach for his head and close his eye.

Then he felt something touch his arm. It was warm, soft and gentle. The headache disappeared enough for him to open both of his eyes, and he saw a humanoid creature in front of him. It looked like a child with a bowl haircut, with a dress that covered its legs and two yellow gems on its head, which resembled fins. It looked at him with its golden eyes, and said, "Ralts," in the gentlest voice he had ever heard. It was enough for the rest of his headache to disappear, and for him to relax. By the tone of the voice, he knew that the Ralts was a female.

**Female Ralts POV**

She had barely walked out of the room, when all of a sudden she felt a spike of pain emanate from it. She quickly teleported to the room and found that the only one in there was the child. The pain was still there, and she noticed that I came from the baby. She ran to him, and touched his arm. The pain subsided. She didn't know why, but it just did. She looked at his eye and covered her mouth to stifle a scream. He had finally opened his other eye, but the eye wasn't the same as his other one. Instead of it having a black pupil surrounded by pure white, it was milky white and blood red.

She didn't know why, but instead of running away, she stayed there looking at him. The pain that he felt was still there. She quickly told him, "It's OK," trying to sooth his pain. It worked, because she felt the rest of his pain subside. She saw him relax, but she continued to stare into his eye.

**Back to Mike POV**

Why is she staring at him? He hadn't done anything but hold his head. Mike looked into her eyes, and saw that it was looking straight at his left eye, the one he couldn't see out of. 'Is something wrong with it?' thought Mike. He stared into her eyes, seeing that they reflected, and immediately covered his left face. His eye! It was a horrible sight. No wonder she had made a noise that sounded like a scream. When he saw this, his headache immediately returned. He clutched his head, and felt the soft touch of the Ralts return. This time, however, it didn't do much. He felt his consciousness start to leave, and he felt a familiar sensation return to him as his older mind leave his younger body.

He opened his eye, and saw that he was surrounded by darkness. 'So, even though I can't really give my memories back, I can get temporary control of my body,' thought Mike. This was a very interesting piece of information, maybe on he could use when he needed it.

**Female Ralts POV**

While he was staring into her eyes, she was going through his mind. His happiness was there, but the calmness was not the same. She went further in and cringed as she hit as wall that felt like steel. She tried to go around it, but couldn't find a way. She sighed mentally and started to return to her mind when something caught her curiosity. It was a wisp that was outside the wall. Usually these were recent memories or thoughts, and she wanted to see what it was. She went towards it and touched it with her mind, and a rush of knowledge hit her. She couldn't keep any of it in her mind, but she got what she came for. She now knew that the infant in front of her had more knowledge than it should, which was unnatural. 'What are you?' she thought.

A large spike of pain came from the child, and she tried to ease the pain the same way she did before. It didn't work this time. After a few seconds, he lost consciousness again, and she sighed. 'Maybe it'll be easier to access his mind while he's asleep,' she thought. She want through his mind once again, but this time, she didn't encounter the wall like last time. She shrugged, and went to access his memories. She started to go through them, but couldn't find any that held abnormal amounts of knowledge. In fact, the most recent memory she could find was her feeding him. She tried to go to the depths of his mind, but ran into another wall. She sighed from frustration and left his mind.

'It seemed like he was a completely different person,' she thought. She looked at him as he slept peacefully. She sighed again, a bit from happiness, a bit from frustration. This human was different, but he wouldn't hurt her. She was sure of that, as always. What she wasn't sure about was their future. He would grow up in a house with her mother, who hated him, her brother, who was way too cautious, and she, who treated him as she would treat others. She didn't know how he would react to them, but she knew that he would know he was different. Why was life so complicated?

**Me: Well, that's another chapter finished. Time to start on the next one.**

***Leather bag comes out of nowhere and covers Authors face***

**What the hell?**

**Rachel: Forgot about me, didn't you?**

**Me: How the fuck did you get untied?**

**Rachel: I used Fire Punch to burn the rope … now to get my revenge.**

**Me: Revenge? You were the one to start this! I merely retaliated!**

**Rachel: I don't care who started it, but I'll finish it.**

**Me: …**

**Rachel: What?**

**Me: Look behind you. Your daughter's right there.**

**Rachel: *Turns around***

**Me: *****Hits Rachel on her neck, effectively knocking her out*******

**Well then… time to find another way to keep her away from me. Until next time… I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Perspectives

Uploaded 4/27/14

**Me: Hey guys… Its me again with a new chapter. Just wanted you guys to know that I truly appreciate your continued support to this Fanfiction. Oh, and Rachel says hi.**

**Rachel: Get me out of here!**

**Me: Did I forget to mention that I got her inside of a giant hamster ball. It's filled with the Dark Essence I mentioned last chapter and its fire proof. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that it'll be harder for her to get out.**

**Rachel: Get me the fuck out!**

**Me: Whoa! Rachel, watch our language. Your kids are in the room next door. You don't want them to have dirty mouths when they grow up, now do you?**

**Rachel: *Shrugs* I don't care as long as they see what happens when someone traps me.**

**Me: *Sigh* I really wish you had a mute button…**

**Rachel: *Smirks***

**Me: Anyways… if any of you didn't read the Author's Note I posted on Chapter 1, I decided to redo a bit of it. Rachel if you would…**

**Rachel: Two words. Fuck. You.**

**Me: Ouch! Fine, if you won't, then I'll get someone else to. Yo, Darkrai!**

**Darkrai: *Phases out of the ground***

**Rachel: What the FUCK! *Tries to run away, still inside of hamster ball***

**Me: *Facepalms* Darkrai, if you could do the disclaimer.**

**Darkrai: SlayerOfShadowsAndDragons does not and will never own the rights to the Pokémon Franchise. The only things he does own are his OC's and the story.**

**Me: Thanks Darkrai. Now go scare the hell out of Rachel for me.**

**Darkrai: *Nods and goes after Rachel***

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

'**Evil Thought'**

'_Telepathy'_

* * *

Start Ages:

Mike:  
Physically: 4 years

Mentally: 14 years

Rachel: Unknown

Male Ralts (Green): 8 years

Female Ralts (Blue): 7 years

* * *

Chapter 5: New Perspectives

**Entire Chapter in 1****st**** Person POV**

**3 Months after Chapter 4**

**Rachel POV**

'Why? Why does she spend so much time with the human child?' I thought as I watched my daughter sleep next to the child. I had told them stories of how humans had mistreated and abused Pokémon for their own personal gain, while at the same time, not telling them that the 'Pokémon' were actually me and the 'humans' were actually my old trainer. 'Did I not teach her that all humans are evil and selfish, or is it that **she's just blind**?' I thought. Wait. Since when have I thought of my daughter as blind? Why did I think so negative of her? I started to try to search for an answer in my head, until I was brought back to reality by a very familiar voice.

"Momma," said my son, "what are you thinking about?" Damn it! Out of all the things he could ask me, he just had to choose that.

"Just thinking about the present," I said, hoping that was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Does it have to do with the human?" he asked. Am I really that obvious?

"Y-yes, it does," I blurted out. "I don't understand why she spends so much time with him. I mean, he's a human. You do still remember the stories I told you, don't you?" He nodded. "Does she still remember them?" Another nod from my son was his response. "Then why does she stay close to him?" I asked.

My son brought his tiny hand to his chin and went into deep thought. After a few minutes later, he let his hand drop, and sighed. He looked up into my eyes, and said, "I think that she believes he is different in some way. I don't know how she believes that, but she keeps telling me to give him a chance every time I try to get her away from him. If only she would listen."

I nodded. This actually made sense. I began to process the new information and started to try to find a way to prove my daughter wrong. Once again, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice, but this one was different. It was feminine, and young. It was my daughter.

"I know what you're thinking about Momma."

I looked at her, and saw the anger flaring in her eyes.

"Why do you believe he's different from any other human?" I asked.

"Why do I believe he's different?" asked my daughter, her voice becoming louder and louder, "Why do I believe that? WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT? YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU? WHAT HAS ANY HUMAN DONE TO YOU?"

Something inside of me snapped. I felt all the anger swell inside of me, and I finally let the truth come on out. "You want to know why I don't give him a chance?" I asked, my voice rising in volume, "His species, his kind, tortured me. One of them captured me, when I was a young Ralts. I was forced to fight other Pokémon for their amusement. He would leave me alone if I did well in battle, but if I didn't, he would beat me, throw me, kick me, and treat me like shit. After I evolved into a Kirlia, I couldn't win a single battle. It became worse after that. All the stories I told you about how humans would treat other Pokémon, those were the memories of my life, of when I was captured." I had tears flowing out of my eyes now. "After I evolved, one day, I tried to fight back, and this angered him. He knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, he… he… he tried to… to…" I felt the dam that held my tears back final break, and I shouted, "HE TRIED TO FORCE HIMSELF ON ME!" I fell to the ground, and held my hands to my face. "That's when your father came out of nowhere and saved me from my captivity. That's when I fell for your father," I said between sobs. I felt a gentle hand squeeze my shoulder reassuringly.

"I understand Momma, that you worry that this might happen to me, but do you remember having any good times with your trainer?" asked my daughter.

I began to look through my memories, and discovered something that I had completely forgotten.

Through tear stained eyes, I said, "I remember the day he captured me, he gave me a name. He named me 'Rachel'… and we had so much fun finding trainers to battle. I remember the thrill of the battle, and his happiness when we won. It was the best feeling in the world, but it went away after he began to… to… to…"

My daughter squeezed my shoulder, and hugged me. "You see? Humans do have hearts. It's just that his heart became tainted with malicious thoughts. This is why I want to give the child a chance. This is why you should give him a chance."

I nodded, finally understanding why she gave the child a chance. "Thank you," I said, "From now on, I'll try my best to treat the child with the respect that he deserves.."

My daughter smiled. "I knew you would understand Momma." She then let go of my shoulder and went towards the child's room. "You want to know why I stay close to the child Momma?" she asked. I looked at her, sniffled, and then nodded. She said, "I stay close to him, because I don't want his heart to become tainted with negative emotions. I will always stay by his side, to keep his heart and soul pure." And with that said, she climbed onto the bed next to his, and began to breathe rhythmically.

I sighed, and went to my own room. I climbed onto the bed, and began to think about what she said. 'to keep his heart and soul pure… you don't know how impossible of a task that is, my daughter' I thought.

* * *

**Mike POV** **(Still trapped in his mind)**

Again, I wander the darkness known as my mind. I don't know why, but I keep walking in any random direction, with my crutch, and still I get nowhere. I don't know how long it's been since I saw the Ralts' face, but I remember it perfectly. I remember how she gasped at something, but I didn't get to find out what she gasped at, because I was dragged back into the depths of my mind. "What happened back there?" I asked to no one in particular.

'**You found a crack in the cage you call your mind' **said the voice. I groaned. How I hated that voice. It only reminded me of my past, and I was still trying to forget it.

"Crack?" I asked.

'**You see, your mind, in its current condition, is actually like a giant vault that holds all of your knowledge, emotions, and memories. I cannot leave since I am part of your emotions, but I can be released for a specific amount of time. I am all of your hate, anger, and etcetera. I am all of your negative emotions, and since you subconsciously suppressed all of these emotions, you created me. You, however, are part of your mind's structure, and you were able to leave the vault by a crack, allowing you outside for a limited amount of time, with all of your knowledge. Your subconscious eventually found out, and dragged you back into the depths of your mind' **explained the voice.

I took some time to let this new information sink in. "So if I created you, shouldn't you have a name?" I asked, cursing myself for actually trying to have a conversation with this being. Once again, a shadow appeared out of the ground, but this time, it formed the shape of a human.

'**I never actually had a name in the first place. Unlike you, I am just emotions, and I have no rational thought. All I want to do is watch others suffer. I guess you could call me your dark self, if you will' **explained the voice.

I was really getting tired of calling my 'dark self' a voice. "You know what? I'll give you a name. I'm tired of thinking of you as a voice, even if you are my dark half." The shadows facial expression changed to what I believe was one of surprise, and then it nodded. I started to think about all of the things I learned in my past life. I don't know how much time passed, but it seemed like hours. I finally came up with a name, and looked at the shadow. "How does 'Vengeance' sound?" I asked it. The shadow brought its 'hand' to its 'chin' and thought for a while.

After a few minutes, the shadow brought his hand back down and nodded. **'I like it. It really brings out my malicious intents, doesn't it?' **I nodded. **'I have a question though. How come you resent me for my existence, and yet you still treat me with the respect you would show a friend?' **it asked. Now that I think about it, since I created Vengeance, I guess I should think that maybe Vengeance is a male too.

"I treat you with the respect you deserve. After all, you have kept me company while I've been here, and you also answer all of my questions without hesitation. I guess even though I resent you, you're the closest thing I have to a friend right now." I answered.

All of a sudden, a doorway appeared out of nowhere and it radiated a grayish light. "What is that?" I asked Vengeance.

Vengeance started to walk around it, and inspected it.

'**This is a doorway to the vault. Its similar to the crack you found before, but this time, you are allowed to leave and you won't be dragged back into your mind.' **My confusion must have shown on my face, because Vengeance just shook his head and sighed. **'What I'm trying to say is: It's time to start your new life. From now on out, every memory made, you will keep. Your memories of your past will stay here, but they will return in time. As will you knowledge. From now on, you will have control of your actions.'**

"Wait. If I'm going to have control of my actions from now on, then what the hell had control of my body while I was in here?" I asked.

'**Your body was in a sort of trance. Its instincts had control of your actions, but now that your mind will be restored, you will take control. It's kind of like the autopilot in Titanfall. It does what it is programmed to do until a pilot takes over' **I nodded, remembering the game, and the autopilot. It was a good comparison, in retrospect.

"Alright. Well then this is farewell, I guess," I said to Vengeance, while walking towards the doorway.

'**Wait!' **shouted Vengeance, making me jump in surprise. **'I'll have to warn you, since I am your dark half, I'll be forced to try to persuade you to do evil and malicious things. The only thing I want to say is that I'm sorry, but it's my job. I'll try to help you on the road in life, but don't count on my help too much. I'm still the horrible person you never became.' **He hesitated, before continuing, '**I hope you stay alive for a long time, Mike, because I sure don't want to cease to exist anytime soon.'** I nodded, and touched the doorway suspended in midair. I felt a painful sensation go through my body, like when I went through that portal Arceus made, but it wasn't as horrible. Either that, or I was getting used to that feeling, which partially terrified me. I felt my memories of recent events start to be pulled from my head. How should I describe it? It was a weird sensation, but at the same time, it felt horrible. Imagine someone telling you that you're their son or daughter your entire life, and when you need them the most, they tell you your adopted. It felt like everything you knew was a lie. That's exactly how the sensation felt. It felt like everything I ever knew was just a fluke, a hoax, and I didn't like that feeling at all. Suddenly, the doorway started to glow brighter, and I was pulled through.

* * *

**Unknown amount of months later**

**Female Ralts POV (Name has been decided, but will not be revealed)**

'Where am I?' I thought. The sky was pitch-black, with the moon being the only light available. I looked around, and saw that I was in a forest. I started to walk around, until I saw a sudden flash of light behind the trees, and I heard an explosion. "What was that?" I asked out loud. I floated towards the direction of the explosion. When I reached the area where I believed the explosion originated from, I wasn't expecting what I saw. There was a human lying on the ground with his head on a tree, bleeding profusely. There was a being standing next to him, and it sounded like it was crying. Many Pokémon and other humans, trainers perhaps, surrounded them, staring at the human and being with glares. It seemed like they couldn't see me, because not one of them glanced in my direction. The being was covered in strange, silvery metal with, armor maybe, and the 'armor' had strange blue lines that seemed to glow. What got my attention was the fact that there were blue spikes surrounding the being, which seemed to float in the air. The being also had a humanoid shape, except for the two large horns on the head.. The helmet quickly retracted, showing the face of a Kirlia with blue hair and tears flowing from its eyes. The Kirlia's tear-filled breaths sounded slightly feminine.

"Please don't die," she pleaded, "Why did you take that attack? Why did you protect me?" The human opened his eyes, and smiled, which must've been painful, because he flinched.

"I took the attack, b-because… because… I promised to p-protect you," replied the human, spitting out some red liquid from his mouth. "Are you O.K?" he asked. I gasped, surprised because I had never heard of a human protecting a Pokémon, since Pokémon are more resilient than humans. This, and it seemed like the human had understood what the Kirlia said.

"You should have kept your armor," said the Kirlia, with even more tears flowing from her eyes.

"Why would I have kept the armor? Even if I had it and taken the attack, you would have been killed. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you," said the human while he stroked the Kirlia's face with his right hand. Again, I gasped, because his arm wasn't that of a human's, but it was that of a Gallade's. It was a dark shade of green, and the blade was extended to an impressive length. I looked even closer and saw that his arm wasn't the only thing that wasn't human. Part of his face was that of a Gallade's. His eye was a shining scarlet-red, part of his hair was emerald-green, and his skin was pearl-white, minus the blood and cuts, of course.

The humans scoffed, and a female human stepped out. She had a blue shirt and shorts, a police badge, and light-blue hair. A male Arcanine walked behind her. "In the name of the Sinnoh Police Force, you are under arrest for accusations of Poképhilia, resisting arrest, the murder of 7 men, and for just being an abomination," said the police officer.

"Come on over here," said the Arcanine, "we can protect you from him. You don't have to act like he hasn't done anything anymore." It seemed like he was talking to the Kirlia because she said, "I'm not acting like he hasn't done anything. I don't have to act, because he hasn't done anything at all. He killed those humans because they threatened to take me, to do horrible things to me. He _**protected**_ me! The Poképhilia thing is a lie. He doesn't and wouldn't do anything like that. He cares too much about my safety. Just look at him! He took a Hyperbeam that could've potentially killed me! He gave me _**his **_armor! And for what? To protect me! He doesn't care about his safety! He almost gave his life to save me, and look at him… he's bleeding non-stop, and he still has the nerve to ask if _**I'm **_O.K. As for having unusual body parts… he did that to protect my family and I years ago. Why do you insist on him being evil? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!?" shouted the Kirlia, with even more tears falling from her eyes. The blue lines on the armor shifted to a deep red, as well as the spikes in the air.. Her eyes began to glow and she started to prepare a Psychic attack. All of the humans shouted orders to their Pokémon, all of which took a defensive position, and prepared their attacks.

Before the Kirlia could fire her Psychic attack at the Pokémon, a green hand grabbed her from behind, and pulled her to the ground. I looked in awe as the human shakily got to his feet, with even more blood pouring out of his wounds, pulled his arm into a defensive stance, with the blade fully extended, and stood in front of the Kirlia.

"**Don't you dare attack her you pathetic trainers,**" said the human, in the most intimidating voice I ever thought possible, "It's me you want anyways." He looked over his shoulder at the Kirlia and said, " #$%^, teleport home." For some reason, I didn't hear the Kirlia's name. I also noticed that the shift in the Kirlia's armor and spikes changed to a deep blue again.

She looked at him with tear-stained eyes, and said, "Let me take you with me, Master. I can teleport both of us out of here." I glanced between the Kirlia and the human. 'Master?' I thought.

The human simply smiled, and said, "I know your limitations, #$%^, and I know you cannot teleport both of us home. You can either teleport yourself home, or both of us to a relatively short distance. If I fall, I don't want you to be dragged down with me. I also told you not to call me 'Master'." 'This human, he cares about that Kirlia very much, even at the danger of his life. Who is he?' I asked mentally.

The Kirlia looked at him with even more tears, and said, "I would never willingly leave you behind." When the Kirlia said this, the humans shouted at the Pokémon, all of which had their eyes wide open at the scene in front of them, and they shot their attacks at him. The human braced for the impact, and the attacks hit. A large cloud of dust emerged, and then disappeared. There, the human had his blade in front of him, and the Kirlia, was on the ground behind him. There was something different though. Now, the human had the strange armor on him, without the helmet, and the Kirlia did not. The armor now radiated a deep orange and the spikes changed to a golden yellow.

The human face shifted to a sad smile, and the blade on his arm retracted. He fell to his knees, and coughed up blood. I stood there in shock, because he human had just taken those attacks to defend his Kirlia. The humans and their Pokémon had the same facial expression as well.

"Quickly, teleport home. I'll see you there," he said to the Kirlia. The Kirlia hesitated, but nodded. She did something I did not expect to happen, and apparently neither did the other humans or Pokémon. She kissed him on the cheek, and teleported away. Then everything went black for me.

Consciousness begins to return to me as I wake up. I open my eyes and look around. I feel something soft under me. I grab it, and its plushy. Then I remember that I'm in a bed. I remember that I'm in my house, with my family, and the human. Right when I think of the human, I hear something moving to m side. I look in the direction of the sound, and see that the boy is tossing and turning in his bed. I check his mind, and I realize that he's having a nightmare. I try to shake him out of it, but it seems like he's too deep into it. All I can do is wait for him to wake up or for the nightmare to disappear.

* * *

**Mike POV**

The ground felt like stone as I started to get up. "How did I end up here?" I asked. I took in my surroundings. It appeared to be the middle of the day, with the sun up high in the sky. I turned around and saw the house in the distance, as well as the ocean. I started to walk, with my crutch, in that direction, because I wanted to see how I got out of my bed. I was about halfway there, when suddenly; I hit an invisible wall, which felt like steel, face-first. I rubbed my nose with my one arm, and tears fell from my eyes. Not from pain, but because it's an involuntary action. I never really liked crying. Crying meant that your weak, and that, for some reason, was an insult to me.

I sighed as I searched for a way around the invisible wall. None. I turned around, and started to walk in that direction, just because I felt like it. Soon, I came by the nearby road, and I heard a faint sound from my left. I shrugged it off, thinking that it may have been a local Pokémon, until I remembered something. There are _**hardly**_ any Pokémon around. I made my way as fast as I could towards the sound. I was not expecting this at all.

There, in the middle of the forest, stood two humans. They were both looking at something, and I shifted my position so I could see what was going on. The surrounding air was heavy with something, and the wind seemed to grow colder. I nearly tripped at the scene. The humans were standing in front of a specific Gardevoir, who seemed to be injured, and two particular Ralts stood next to her. There was blood on the floor next to the Gardevoir, as well as on her dress. "Mom… Sister… Brother…" I whispered.

"What are we gonna do with them boss?" asked the short, lanky human.

"Well, we can probably do many things, Shorty. It's the most profitable of things that matters. For instance, we could sell the Gardevoir to the Black Market, but we could also prostitute _**her**_, and use her as we wish," said the tall, buff human, A.K.A Boss.

"I told you not to call me 'Shorty'!" shouted the short human, A.K.A. Shorty. "Anyways, how do you know it's a she?" he asked.

"I've been at this for a very long time, Shorty. I know if a Pokémon is a female or a male by the way they walk. Let me show you. The green Ralts over there is a male, while the blue one is female. That, and the Pokédex says so," said Boss.

"Oh, alright then. So what are we gonna do with these Ralts'?" asked Shorty.

"We can force them both to evolve. We do the same for the Gardevoir and the female Ralts, and for male one, we force him to evolve into a Gallade, cut off his blades, and sell them. They are very expensive because of their rarity. Really hard to subdue a Gallade, you know? Then we leave him to die," said Boss, with big confidence in his plan.

While they were planning I moved closer to my mom and my siblings. I stood about a few feet away, but they didn't notice me at all. I I tried to get closer, but I hit yet another wall, but this time, it glowed pink for a split second. 'It must be a psychic wall. Mom must've put it down to keep the humans away.' I thought. Then something occurred to me. 'Why hasn't mom used her psychic attacks to repel the humans?' I thought. I was taken out of my thoughts as I heard rustling.

At some point, Shorty had grabbed a sort of stick with rope at the end, and walked closer to the female Ralts. He was within 4 feet of her, and reached with the stick, when suddenly, mom got up, and used Fire Punch on Shorty's arm. A loud crack was heard, and Shorty fell backwards, holding his hand as he screamed.

Boss stood not to far away, and said, "You little bitch. I guess you have to pay now." he pulled out a metal tube-shaped object from behind him, and pointed it at mom. "I should kill you for that," he said.

'A gun' I realized. I don't know how I know what a gun is, nor did I care. I knew what damage it could cause, and I knew that my family was in danger. Boss pointed the gun at mom, and the smiled. "I really should shoot you, but I'll show you not to mess with my friends," he said with an evil smile. He shifted his arm, and pointed the gun at my sister.

'Oh, he did not just point **that gun at her?**' I thought, my vision going red with rage.

Time seemed to slow down, and Boss began to pull the trigger. That second, my body moved on it's own, and jumped in front of the blue Ralts. There was a loud _bang_, and I felt an immense pain in my chest. Everything went black after that.

I got up in my bed with a jolt. I was grabbing my chest, where the pain had been. 'That dream, it had felt so real.' I realized I was sweating, shaking, and breathing hard. I felt on the verge of tears as the dream replayed itself in my mind. 'That wasn't a dream. That was a full-blown nightmare.' I felt something soft grab my shoulder. I turn my head slowly, and see a white hand on my shoulder. I turn my head even more and see the familiar blue bowl haircut, and those friendly yellow eyes, barely visible through the hair. Before I know it, I find myself turning around, and holding her in a hug, tears flowing through my eyes. She didn't even try to break the hug.

"Ralts," she said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine sis. I really am. It was just a nightmare," I said. "There's something I want you to know though." I broke the hug, and looked into her yellow eyes, which seemed to widen with curiosity.

"Ralts?" she asked.

"I just want you to know that, no matter what, I will always protect you, even at the risk of my own life. I promise you that," I said, stopping the tears from leaving my eyes.

She looked into my eyes, even the disgusting eye, and I saw tears in her eyes. "Ralts," was also she said. She started to push me back into the bed. I nodded, and closed my eyes. I felt something warm on my chest, and I opened my eyes. I looked at my chest, and my sis was laying her head on my chest, while trying to hug me. Before I could even protest, I noticed her breathing was rhythmic, and I figured she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to move her, so I smiled, and sleep befall me once more.

* * *

End Ages:

All: Unknown because I still got to decide on birthdays.

* * *

**Me: And that concludes Chapter 5. Took me a while to make this, since it is over 5000 words. That, and school kept getting in the way.**

***I turn to Rachel, who is still in a giant hamster ball***

**So you don't hate humans anymore?**

**Rachel: I still hate all humans; I just don't hate the boy anymore. Damn my daughter's puppy eyes.**

**Me: *laughs***

**So this is the longest chapter so far, and I kind of have a bit of pride in that.**

**Rachel: Don't get too cocky, and that has two meanings.**

**Me: Shut the fuck up Rachel, unless you want me to call Darkrai again.**

**Rachel: Go ahead. Him and I actually became friends while you wrote this.**

**Me: What?**

**Rachel: Yup!**

**Me: Anyways, that's a story for another time. This is SlayerOfShadowsAndDragons, signing off.**


End file.
